Newsletter August 14
Issue 18 - August 2014 (2027 IC) Main Feature Well, this month, I wish to talk about the possible reboot. You can’t avoid the fact that this isn’t exactly “Our finest hour”. Member numbers have dropped for various reasons and as a result, it is just us select few that are running things. Some may prefer it in its current form while others may enjoy the change. It is safe to say that some people are not going to like it either way. You can’t please everyone. There are a number of things that need to be ironed out and people need questions answered. So let play devil’s advocate here. If we remain as we are, we retain everything we know and love, and to some degree, what first brought us here. But if we reboot, we could keep some of it while at the same time getting rid of the bad. However what if it was something considered bad that first drew you to SGTNG? You would then loose what you liked about it. Yet just because it has changed, it doesn’t mean it is going to be bad. There have been a few Doctors now, and each one has been different, and although I prefer some to others, I still watch Doctor Who with passion. The same goes for when Mitchell joined SG-1, I know a number of people said they stopped watching it just because it wasn’t Jack. Although I loved Jack, I continued to watch the show right through to the end and I still loved the show as much as I had before. So this is where you lot come in. Have you got idea? Have you got a concern? Or do you just want to approve? Either way, please comment in the discussion - State Of Affairs Thread on the forums. HQ News On the asteroid, Lt Colonel Thomas Smith (SAS) has accidentally pushed a button and it started moving. Moving toward the vortex. With no way of dialing out, the teams strap themselves in for the ride. While on route, Agent Stephanie McMillan (CIA) has started accusing members of the SGC being part of The Initiative. After Commandant Anne-Laure Berge managed to calm things down, Tom devised a plan. With the asteroid heading for The Enigma world they will use the drop ships to head for the Initiative signal they are picking up from one of the planets. Over on the Ancient base, the teams are fighting the Wraith as best as they can, but with one of their own captured, they have a difficult time. Eventually defeating them, the base is finally under their control, just as Atlantis sends reinforcements. Awards Highlighted Player I have decided this month to return to Highlighted Player. And this month, I have decided to focus on Spencer. Who? Well you might know him better as Coffin. Or as one of the following - Master Sergeant Brian Coffin – Task Force 571/USS Ranger, Agent Stephanie McMillan – SG1 – SGC, Major Franklin Graham – AE-1 – Atlantis, Mister Gregory Daniels – Ida Expedition, Commandant Anne-Laure Berge - SGC, Major Larissa Koralova - USS Ranger/TF571. Plus god knows how many others. So if you don’t know him now, you never will. Having spent the past twelve years simming (bet part of three of them with us), it is safe to assume he knows what he is doing. He first got into it after following a friend to a Star Wars writing group, which is still part of. He joined our good selves after looking on D6 Holocron, and after following a link to our awesome Wiki and then on to our forums. Since then he has certainly made an impression on the group. With his continued support for the group, he has on a number of occasions drawn his friends to the group, yet none seemed to want to stay. Being a little bit diplomatic, he chose not to pick a favourite sim as he is in the command staff for them all and would want to play favourites. He has a favourite mission though, which was the most recent Atlantis Mission. He said it made him feel like it was an episode of the show. Currently he is focusing on the reboot and has a lot on his plate, but I think it is best to hear it from him – “I feel people should take this with an open mind, and work together to make this reset painless but also something we can all be proud to be a part of. It's a lot of work to do, and it'll be bumpy, but even just an idea voiced is a strong contribution.” So folks, be nice. He has a tough challenge ahead of him. So be nice. If there is something you don’t like, tell him why and if you can suggest another possibility. Highlighted Post Eva watched with a fair amount of satisfaction as her rounds struck her target and forced him to disengage. Though 9mm or not, she was a little annoyed by the fact that he was still moving as well as he was. Though Michelle was quick to put an end to that. She noted when his ankle damn near exploded and he went down the stairs. She couldn't help bit give a somewhat disgusted grin as she pushed forward with Hanley. Her hand drifting to the mag, ejecting it and flipping it to present the attached 'fast mag' which she quickly slammed into place and chambered the fort round before they rounded the corner. She paused for a moment, staring down at his body for a moment. A brow raisin as the SEAL moved forward. Eva did little to stop whatever would happen. It didn't take much to out two and two together. She assumed Hanley would end the bugger, but instead she cuffed him. "Well, if he survives all of those wounds I'm sure he'll make quite the prize." She muttered somewhat as she moved to Hanley and placed her weapon down, securing it under her knee. "We need to get a bin around that leg of yours." She do into her kit, grabbing her aid bag as a voice bursts through on the comms. She took note of the Polish accent and figured it was the new doctor of theirs. =^= Alpha Echo Three-One... standby for contact report. =^= she paused for the moment, opening her pack and getting out bandages and antiseptic. =^= Three-Two recovered and sustained injury, the extent of which is unknown. We're plus one prisoner, call sign principle... severely injured. We'd like to recover him if possible. Try to get word to command, we'll need the QRF in here to get a foothold, and medical personnel on standby. Out. =^= She didn't wait for a response, instead going back to the task at hand. She felt responsible for Hanley's current conditions, though she was trying to do her best from keeping her frustration in check. "....dammit," she sighed as she tied off the not just above the Chief's wounded thigh. :Agent Eva Vivente :Commanding Officer – Atlantis Expedition Team 3 :Atlantis Expedition Notable Dates *August: **25th: Summer Bank Holiday (England & Wales) *September: **1st: SG:TNG's 7th Anniversary, Labor Day (US) **9th: Full Moon Last Thoughts For my last thoughts, I am thinking of World War One. I know I have never met anyone who fought during that war and it is fairly possible most of you haven’t either. Yet despite this, I have heard some of the stories. The heroism, the bravery or even the stupidity of their actions. Also, despite not meeting any of them or even living during either World War, it doesn’t mean that it means anything less to me. Those men, woman (in some cases) and animals risked and far too often lost their lives to fight an injustice. Many point fingers at different people for different causes to the war, but whatever your belief is, the result was still the same. The war was won and in part led to World War Two (Which started 75 years ago). So regardless of all the life lost (on both sides), we ended up going to war once more. Does that mean it was pointless? Not in the slightest. Apart from the fact that masses of people were killed, we gained a lot from it. Without the sacrifices, the world today would be a lot different. For a start, I could possibly have been writing this in German or not writing it at all. But not only that, you have the technology. We wouldn’t have the planes we have now, or communications or computers. We wouldn’t have the UN or NATO and all the aide they have provided over the years. So if someone asks you if it was worth it, tell them yes. Category:Browse Category:SGC Category:Atlantis Expedition Category:Ida Expedition Category:USS Ranger Category:Task Force 571